In A Hopeless Place
by Fitzzz
Summary: AU/Smut. Will and Emma get high on love, sex and drugs. Inspired by Rihanna's We Found Love music video.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is my first fanfiction ever. I have always been a fan of AU's/OOC's and smut and that's what I'll be doing today. Yey! So here's a Will/Emma story for you all. Sorry for the typos and wrong grammars though. :) I don't have betas or someone so sorry :D**

* * *

><p>Emma Pillsbury was some would describe a goody-two-shoes type of person. She lived in a small town with big dreams and had a stable job. Until one fine afternoon at McKinley High, Emma was just strolling around the halls of the huge school. And as she passed by Will Schuester's office, she saw her best friend sniffing some white substance on his desk. Emma being very naïve thought Will was just playing with some loose powder or some type of flour but a look of high and satisfaction was seen on Will's face after he snorted the "powders". Having his sensory perceptions enhanced, he felt that someone was watching him. Will quickly hid all his "powders" in his small Superman tin can and sighed in relief when he saw that it was just Emma, his beautiful Emma, and she was staring at him and all his doings intently.<p>

"Oh hey Emma! Were you there all this time? Act like you never saw anything, okay?" Will still in his haze but cheekily said.

"Yeah I was actually. Were you… Were you just sniffing cocaine?" Emma was panicking because she didn't want Will to get caught by Figgins or by Sue but she tried to humor the situation by saying: "…or playing with some powder?"

They both laughed at Emma's remark but Will's drowsed face quickly turned into panic. "Please don't tell anyone that I'm doing this. I'm just so sad and alone and I this is one of the things I do to help me be happy and forget all the problems."

"Isn't the school an inappropriate place to do these kinds of things?" Emma questioned and was still nervous.

"Well yeah but marking all these damn test papers are making me so dead beat and I got fed up of checking all these so I did my thing." Will still stoned said.

"Wow." She made small talk about drugs and its abuse to bodies but deep inside she wanted to try it. And wanted to try it with Will. The tactless part of her mind was taking over her tongue so for the next few minutes the words "do these things at my condo tonight" and "I want to feel what you feel" came out of her mouth.

As an awkward silence filled the room, Will jokingly said "Really, Ems? Aren't you a little too prim for these kinds of things? No offense. But sure! Why the hell not?" As he was saying this, he was staring at her mouth because he too can't believe Emma Pillsbury, the girl who was so simple and proper wanted to do drugs and get high with him. At. Her. Condo. Tonight.

"Oh Will, you're just high." She whispered wetly on Will's ear. And as she left Will's office she mischievously said "It's always easy for a good girl to go bad."

Will still in his high was left in awe and in his drug-induced mind; he was in lust and love with this version of Emma Pillsbury.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Emma returned to her office reeling all the events that had happened 15 minutes ago. Did she just invite Will over to her condo? And did she just indulge into Will's world of drugs? She knows she'll regret this sooner or later but she wanted to try being high and forget all the problems in her life: her OCD, her virginity and now Carl Howell's annulment. Plus she wanted to spend some time with Will since he was always there for her ever since Carl announced his annulment. So she settled her mind into thinking that this was what she wanted. And she is going to get high tonight with the love of her life and maybe do some nasty things with each other.

The school day ended quickly and Emma thought to herself: _"Yes, Emma Pillsbury is incredibly horny. And yes she will get high and lose her virginity by the end of the night."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I'm back! I love imagining Will and Emma being high and in love with being high so here's part 2! And I haven't tried doing drugs though, so some things and effects of drugs are not accurate. I'm still sorry for my grammar and fragments. :)**

**This is the sex part of the story! Weeeeeee!**

* * *

><p>Will finished his day drinking lots of coffee and milk at the teacher's longue so that he can recover from his high state of mind. And to his relief, no other faculty member was with him. He just sat there and reflected about his life. His thoughts then wandered to Emma. He vaguely remembered her saying that he'll be going to her condo tonight so that they can both get high.<p>

"_Fuck. Why did my stupid stoned brain agree to this? I don't want Emma to indulge into this kind of world. Yes I want to spend time with her but not through this. But it's Emma. My Emma. The innocent Emma who was a little devil inside. So the hell with it, we'll both get high together and we can find love in each others' arms." _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On 8:30PM, Emma was pacing around her condo waiting for Will to arrive. As she was getting restless, she heard the buzzer ring.

"_Finally!" _

"Hi, Will! I didn't think you'd come, thinking that you were not yourself hours ago." Emma smiled brightly as she said it.

"Well, I kind of remembered talking to you about coming here. And I don't want to be a bad friend forgetting about coming here." Will flirted with a wink. "Oh, here's a box of chocolates…"

"Will, you know I'm allergic to chocolates." Emma sheepishly said.

Embarrassed, Will retrieved the box and said "Damn. I suck that I forgot about that. Too bad, it had a little catch on each of those sweet treats. If you know what I mean."

"Oh. So uh, what are we gonna do tonight?" Emma was getting impatient. She wanted Will to give the damn drugs already.

"Well, we could watch TV or talk about things. You know... stuff." Will noticed why Emma was getting fidgety every minute so he finally decided to give Emma what she wanted. "But you know what, let's just forget about it and do it."

Will brought out a little plastic bag full of crack from the back pocket of his pants. He then went to Emma's coffee table and removed all the things that were neatly scattered there. Will then placed the entire crack on the table and borrowed Emma's credit card so that he can form 20 straight lines of white lines. After doing the latter, Will found Emma squatting beside him and just looking at what he was doing.

"This is how you do it, okay?" He then snorted one line of cocaine on his left nostril. "Now you try."

Emma then found the doing unsanitary but she was feeling cool tonight so she sniffed the second line and then innocently said "Like this?" Though she semi-choked after, she felt really good.

They continued to sniff the remaining lines for the rest of the night. And 12 sniffs later, both Will and Emma felt high and their bodies were feeling wet and hot.

Will, despite his mind being out of zone isn't going to take the situation for granted. So he just sat there and stared at Emma's face for what felt like forever.

And then Emma's face became nearer every second until he tasted her lips on his.

His body twitched and he had goosebumps all over his body. He still didn't want to do anything to Emma but her tongue was on his lower lip and it was slowly going down to his neck. His urges finally gave in and he pulled Emma closer to him and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues were dueling and the taste of crack was long forgotten.

"_Hell, this is better than crack."_

With all of Will's might, he carried Emma like a princess to her bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and just stared at this beautiful creature lying down. She was so small, so fragile and so perfect.

"Are you coming, Will?" Emma said with a purr.

"Oh yes, I'm coming!" Will was ecstatic and aroused. Very aroused.

Emma leaned on both her elbows as she carefully undid the buttons of her cotton cardigan. She then unhook her bra. As she slowly removed it and let her breasts exposed, she blushed.

"_High or not, she is still shy Emma."_

Will then leaned down and they stared at each others' lusted but stoned eyes for a brief time. He first placed a wet kiss on her cheeks then to her mouth and it went down lower. He trailed his kisses on Emma's chest and then took her puffy left nipple to his mouth and twirled his tongue around it. He heard Emma panting and moaning so he gently moved his other hand to massage the ignored right breast. He twisted the nipple and rubbed it making the nipple so wet and hard. He then left her breasts much to Emma's disappointment but he kissed his way down to her stomach and felt her hips involuntarily move. She then unzipped her skirt and Will removed the garments off of her. He kissed her feet, then her legs then licked his way up to the betweens of her thighs. He smelled her scent and felt her wetness in the humid air. He breathed and seduced on Emma's opening and felt her pant like there's no tomorrow. He slowly flicked his tongue on her clit and tasting everything that was inside her. Her back arched and this was an opportune time to switch positions. So he let Emma's head lay down and her butt rise up so he could have a better view of her wet pussy.

"You have such a perfect cunt. It's so pink and puffy. It's perfect like you." He then lay down below her as he stroked his manhood up and down as he licked and sucked her clit. He felt her convulse as he realized she had her first orgasm.

"Oh God Will, put your dick inside me now!"

But Will being such a tease continued eating her out. He then put his middle and index finger inside her and he felt her walls clamp as he continued to push his fingers inside her as he reached for her G-spot.

"Fuck you, Will. Fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Emma wanted Will to feel what she felt. So after Will's fingers were gone inside her, she knelt down in front of Will and looked at him seductively in the eyes. She removed the pants and his boxers. She then felt his throbbing penis wanting to come out already.

"You fucking tease. I'm going to suck everything out of you."

Emma gently touched her tongue to the tip of his cock. She moistened her fingertips and massaged the sacs. He was moaning and she liked it. So she put every inch of his cock into her mouth and let it reach down her throat.

"_Cosmopolitan wasn't lying after all. Boys really like this… though it's gross. Very unhygienic."_

"Don't cum. I want you to cum inside me."

And that was Will's signal to go in Emma. He tenderly parted Emma's legs wide apart. As he saw Emma's virgin cunt he murmured "Beautiful and pink. Let me love you down, baby. But wait, I have to run to the restroom."

Emma waited and saw Will tearing a condom open. Will slowly guided his swelling cock in her hole. "This is going to pain at first, okay?" Emma was tugging on his shoulders urging him onto her. She winced at the first pain she felt.

"You okay? Hush, it'll go away." Will comforted her as he kissed her lips. Her shrieks then turned into pants and moans. His thrusts were slow at first and slowly became fast as he felt Emma's walls tighten on his bulging cock. They reached their climaxes together and Emma's juices were pouring and Will's cock was still throbbing inside her.

"Ughh fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Will moaned as he let all his cum out of his body.

"Wow, Will. That was amazing. Everything about this night was amazing. Thank you. For everything." Emma said as she lay on her side of the bed and slept peacefully.

"You're welcome." Will whispered as he lazily lay down beside her.

"_I love you." _ Both said in unison on their dreamland state of mind.

* * *

><p><strong>That was hard. I had to use all my porn knowledge into writing this and making it somewhat sophisticated. Hahahahaha. Ending sucks but don't worry, they'll still find love in a hopeless place. Hope you all enjoyed it though. :)<strong>


End file.
